


Tell that to your awful rank, babe.

by fortunate_fool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Friend group, M/M, friends being “friends”, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunate_fool/pseuds/fortunate_fool
Summary: “Shut up Makki, you can’t make fun of people when your mic sounds like a Nokia from 1994.”“I’m going to team kill you Kunimi, and I’m going to enjoy every second of it.”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Tell that to your awful rank, babe.

“Am I missing something? What did I just walk into?”

Hinata laughed at Yachi’s confusion over the two arguing. They decided to sit down and play online for a bit before finals took up everyone’s time, but it started with bickering like it usually did. He smiled at the background giggling coming across the mic.

“This dipshit says I’m not allowed to queue with you guys.” Kageyama grumbled. “Why do we have to play games that can’t fit all of us?”

“You try and find a multiplayer game that fits all seven of us into one match- that isn’t Minecraft.” Kunimi heavily emphasized the last part of the sentence.

“Why can’t we play Minecraft? We haven’t even finished Kenma’s house yet!” Kageyama said. “And I miss my chickens.”

“If we play Minecraft for one more second I’m leaving to do my homework.” Matsukawa warned. The fact that homework and the word ‘do’ were in the same sentence made it obvious that he wasn’t joking.

“Guys, how about we just switch games after awhile?” Hinata said. “Kageyama, go finish the house with Kenma. Until then, the rest of us can queue together in something that we’ll fit in.”

Yachi cheered. “I’ll send the invites!”

“Whoa, why do you get to be the leader?” Matsukawa asked.

“Because she’s better at the game than you.” Hanamaki snorted. “And I don’t want any noobs in my game just because we let you be in charge.”

“That was a harsh one, Makki.”

“Hinata, if it takes you more than five minutes to join again I’m booting you from my group.” Yachi warned.

“I’m hurrying! And you know that last time was because I was trying to-“ 

“Yeah, yeah, you were trying to plug in your controller we know.” Kenma said. “You still move at the pace of a tranquilized snail.”

“While that may be true, I have the game sense and reflexes of a god.” Hinata said. “So you can go ahead and suck my ass, Kenma.”

“Oh please, last time we did a 1v1 you panicked before I even shot and fell off the map.”

“More like the reflexes of a six year old with two left feet.” Hanamaki said through his mouthful of chips.

“Shut up Makki, you can’t make fun of people when your mic sounds like a Nokia from 1994.” Kunimi rolled his eyes. It was expected enough that Hinata could see it over the mic.

“I’m going to team kill you Kunimi, and I’m going to enjoy every second of it.”

“We made a rule that you can’t team kill unless the other brings up something personal,” Yachi started. “And you can’t even team kill in this game. Also your headset quality isn’t personal, as terrible as it does sound.”

“I’ll show you something personal-“

“My chickens!” Kageyama screeched. “Where did my chickens go? They were here yesterday and now they’re all missing.”

Kenma whistled. “Yeah this one’s on you, Shoyo.”

“Kageyama it was for the greater good, I swear!” Hinata tried to explain. “I was exploring and I got lost and by the time I got back I... may or may not have eaten your chickens to avoid certain Minecraft death.”

“You ate Noodle!” Kageyama cried.

“Dude, Hinata, you had to eat Noodle of all chickens?” Makki asked.

“They have names?” 

“He only spent several hours making name tags for each chicken.” Yachi said. “Didn’t you see the names pop up when you went in for the kill?”

“I can’t believe Noodle is dead,” Kageyama whined. “She was the first animal I tamed in this session.”

“I’ll make it up to you, I swear,” Hinata promised. “I’ll go with you to find more chickens and we can make a little grave for-“

“Wait, I found her! She’s inside Makki’s house!” Kageyama gave a nervous laugh. “She must have wandered in during the build.”

Once again, Hanamaki’s voice was muffled by food. “Noodle better stay the fuck away from my cake, that shit took me an hour to gather materials.”

“Oh I’ll watch over your cake very well, Hanamaki.” Kenma snickered. Makki shrieked at the other’s threat.

“Forget the cake, why aren’t you helping me defend point Makki?” Yachi asked.

“Sorry, I forgot you’re a try hard in games,” he answered. “I’m coming, _game master_.”

Hinata shook his head at his friends. Each of their personalities came together in a disastrous way but it was still extremely entertaining.

“Damn right I’m the game master. Hinata, come help me take out this guy on my ass.” She sounded serious as usual when playing. It’s the only time Hinata heard her sound so confident and it was nice.

“Mattsun, dude, you suck at healing.” Hanamaki complained.

“Shut up Makki you think I’m good. And cute.” Matsukaw’s voice turned smug. “I’m too hot to be bad.”

“Tell that to your awful rank, babe.”

“I just need a little practice, I got into this game later than you all!” Mattsun dropped the mocking tone and whined instead.

Kunimi laughed. “I know you’re older than me and this is probably rude but,” he paused. “What you need is a _lot_ of money and someone willing to teach you how to play.” Kenma and Yachi burst out laughing as Matsukawa let out a noise of betrayal.

“Hey Makki, I’ll give you twenty bucks and something on the side to teach-“ Mattsun started hopefully.

“There ain’t no way I’m gonna teach you how to play this game. You’re hopeless.” Makki thought for a second. “Wait, what was going to be on the side?”

“Nah, I’m feeling a little forgetful since y’all wanna act so damn rude.” 

“Can you guys help me? I keep getting spawn killed.” Hinata sulked. He wasn’t amazing like Yachi, but he didn’t suck like Matsukawa either. He loved playing this game with them and getting better while bantering with everyone. “I miss Kageyama as my damage partner. This random dude on the team sucks.”

“Maybe I’d help you but apparently I suck. Shame.” Matsukawa grinned.

“I’m on my way, Hinata.” Kunimi said. “I just gotta finish up fighting this guy off first.”

“You guys don’t have to do anything- because I just won us the game.” Yachi gloated.

“What are you talking about, there’s still thirty sec...” Hanamaki trailed off as the victory screen appeared. “What the fuck.”

“Bow down to the game master, little boy.” Yachi laughed as she showed off her gold medals to her friends. Her laugh was cut short when Hinata’s play of the game popped up.

“Good game, guys.” Hinata laughed, now happy that his skills were shown too.

“Alright you guys gotta take Kageyama off my hands, I can’t take anymore house building.” Kenma said. “I’m gonna play a single player for a little bit anyway.”

“Come join us and make us a six stack, Yama.” Yachi said.

“You only call me Yama when you wanna destroy me in a game, Yachi.” Kageyama pointed out.

“I mean she’s already destroyed the rest of us and we’re on the same team, why not keep the streak going?” Hinata said. He was just relieved to get away from the spawn killer last game.

He shifted his headset to a more comfortable position while they waited for Kageyama to join. He absolutely loved teaming up with everyone, especially Kageyama. They were a good pairing on the court and their teamwork skills showed in video games too. It was also kind of cute when he hummed along to music while he played, but Hinata would never admit it. Along with this, he got to hangout with friends who lived far away and went to different schools. As much as he absolutely loved volleyball, it was almost as good to come home after practice and be able to goof off with everyone.

“Yo, since when are you higher level than me Kageyama?” Matsukawa asked. “I swear to god you were at least fifty levels below me three days ago.”

“I’ve been playing a lot with Hinata. Sometimes we play in the middle of the night if one of us can’t sleep.” Kageyama got quieter the closer he got to the end of his sentence.

“That’s damn adorable, why can’t we do that Mattsun?” Makki asked.

“Because once you fall asleep you’re dead asleep until you wake up on your own.” Mattsun hesitated. “And also... my mom makes me go to bed by eleven thirty.”

“Imagine still having a bedtime,” Kunimi snickered.

“Imagine never sleeping and always passing out on the car ride home from practice, loser.” Matsukawa fired back.

“Hey, your car has some comfy seats okay?” Kunimi said. “They’re almost comfier than my bed.”

“Yeah that’s because your bed consists of the flattest mattress I’ve ever seen and one single pillow. Of course a car is comfier than that.” 

“You realize you’re allowed to come stay at one of our houses if you need to sleep, right?” Makki asked. “I’ve got an extra bed and Mattsun has a pullout couch.”

“Yeah yeah, you’ve offered before. I’m just...too much of a gamer for sleep...” he said with fake anguish.

“Shut up Kunimi, you literally took a nap on Oikawa on the bus ride up to our last tournament because you hadn’t slept the night before.” Hanamaki said. “I blame you for this behavior Kenma.”

“Blame me for whatever you want Nokia, Yachi is the one who got him into that game.” Kenma said. “She’s the game master, but I’m the game legend, I don’t share my secrets with anyone.”

“If you ever call me Nokia again I swear to god-“

“Hey guys? I can’t join the group for some reason.” Kageyama interrupted. “I keep- thing saying- error-“

“Your internet is cutting out again Kageyama,” Hinata sighed. “If you can hear me try resetting it. I swear, that boy loses connection every ten minutes.”

“He lives in the middle of nowhere, I’m not surprised at all.” Yachi paused their search for a game to wait for Kageyama to fix his internet. “You there, Kageyama?”

“God damnit- it...where did-“

“He’s just gonna have to struggle bus it for a little bit my dudes.” Matsukawa said.

Yachi giggled at the continued random parts of sentences coming through Kageyama’s mic. “I think you’ve been replaced as Nokia, Makki.”

“Thank god,” he breathed out. “I thoroughly enjoy making fun of others instead of myself.”

Hinata looked down when his phone went off. Kageyama’s text read,  _Can’t hear anyone, waiting on my internet to go back to normal. Wanna stay up late and play? I’ve got an easy day tomorrow._ He smiled at the message and answered with an  _Of course_.  Being able to play late at night with him when his room was dark and everything was quiet except for the quiet hum coming across the mic was one of the best experiences Hinata had ever had.

“He can’t hear us, he’s waiting on his internet to fix itself.” Hinata told the group, who were currently in the middle of a debate over the better character to play.

“Oh great. Now I can ask,” Yachi began. “When are you gonna get over yourself and ask him out?”

Hinata felt his cheeks warm up and he nervously adjusted his headset again. “What are you talking about?”

“Come on, Shoyo. It’s super obvious to everyone except Kageyama how much you like him.” Kenma said. “Why not just go for it?”

“I doubt he feels the same way.” Hinata answered. He fidgeted with his controller and stared at his TV. If Kageyama felt the same he hadn’t showed it in any way. Unless that’s why he was always staying up with him far after everyone else had gone to sleep, but it was still hard to tell.

“He doesn’t talk in the party unless you’re here. And he always talks about you when we study together.” Yachi smiled. “I can’t get him to focus on his work because all he wants to talk about is how excited he is to try out whatever new game is out at the moment with you.”

After that the conversation changed to how everyone’s studies were going, but all Hinata could think about was what they had said about Kageyama. He wondered if it really meant what he hoped or if he was just overthinking it, but it made him smile anyway. He sat quietly and texted Kageyama while the rest of them played something without him.

_ What game did you wanna play? _

_ Kageyama: I’m up for anything you wanna do _

_ Heard from Yachi that you suck at focusing during your study dates lol _

_ Kageyama: I may or may not like talking about games  _

_ Kageyama: And they’re definitely not dates, more like torture sessions _

Hinata laughed and spun around in his chair.  _Too much of a loser to get a date I see :)_

_ Kageyama: Hey I could get anyone I wanted _

_ Kageyama: I do like someone but they’re pretty off the market _

His smile dropped after that, and he was nervous when he sent his next message. Of course Kageyama liked someone.

_ Oh yeah? Why is that? _

_ Kageyama: I don’t think he’s into guys _

The word “he” stuck out like a glow stick. Hinata’s worry changed to hope at the idea that he had even a small chance with him.

_ Why don’t you just ask him? It’ll be easier once you know _

_ Kageyama: I will later tonight  _

_ Kageyama: I planned to talk to him anyway _

_ Does that mean we can’t play then? _

_ Kageyama: No, definitely not. We’re gonna play until we can’t anymore _

_ Kageyama: Or until you rage quit _

Hinata grinned and turned off his phone. He went back to playing and joking around with everyone, Yachi sending out orders and Kenma talking about the new game he was playing. One by one they all went to bed, even Kunimi (once Mattsun and Makki had their fair share of time telling him how important sleep was for growing boys). Kageyama eventually sounded normal again and the two of them teamed up in some game they wanted to try out. He was excited to spend as much time as he could with him before Kageyama left to ask his mystery crush the question.

“I can’t believe you just took my kill. How could you?” Kageyama groaned. “I thought we were best friends.”

“That’s the first time you’ve said best friends and it didn’t sound forced,” he said. “And that kill was totally mine.  
  
Hinata thought for a minute. “Hey, will I still be your best friend after you talk to your crush, you know, if you guys end up together?”

”We’ll always be best friends.” Kageyama smiled. “At least I hope so, you might get tired of me after awhile.”

“It’s nice hearing you say best friend without sounding like you’re choking on something.”

“Yeah, well best friend is easier to say than what I want t-“ his voice was cut off by a loud crash.

“What the hell just happened?” Hinata asked. He heard the shuffling of someone putting their headset back on and covered his mouth to avoid laughing.

“I may or may not have fallen out of my seat.” Kageyama muttered. “But let’s forget about that and save my dignity, what was I saying?”

“Something about me being the best,” Hinata teased. “But you cut yourself off because you’re a dumbass who doesn’t know how to sit in a chair without hurting himself.”

“Okay, if I wanted to be sassed I would have told Yachi to stay in the party.” Kageyama said.

Hinata started laughing until his stomach hurt. “You know, this game is kind of bad.”

“Oh yeah, it really is.” 

“Why are we playing it again?”

Kageyama sighed. “Because I’m using it to procrastinate asking you if you’re into guys or not.”

Hinata froze. The party fell silent and he paused their game. He mulled over whether he heard Kageyama right, and after awhile decided yes, he definitely had.

“Kageyama?” he asked.

“...Yes?”

“You’re ridiculous, in the best way possible.”

Kageyama sputtered. “Hey! You’re the one who told me to just get it over with!” 

“I didn’t think it would be me you were talking about!” he said with a laugh. “How long have you been waiting to ask that?”

Kageyama hesitated. “...two months.”

“Okay, I take back what I said about you being ridiculous,” Hinata said. “You’re a loser. And frustrating. And kind of adorable.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 15k HITS TO IWFICM!!!!


End file.
